Marry You
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Pure and utter fluff between Skye and Josh. And I would love to hear from all you lovely readers.


**I own nothing! (Tear streaks down face)**

Skye smiled at Maddy, her boyfriends sister walking over as her hand petted her stomach. "Are you showing yet?" Everyone in the colony knew she was expecting, mostly because most of the women had secret crushes on Mark, her husband, and because all the men thanked Maddy for getting Mark before one of their wives left them for him.

"No, I sorta don't want to show yet, I mean Mark is excited." That was a huge understatement….he already had the nursery complete. "But I certainly can't wait for the morning sickness to start."

"Sounds rough." She felt bad for the girl, she is currently dealing with her mother, Deborah Ta….no, Deborah Wallace, who was also pregnant. Oh yes, her mom got remarried and Skye was happy for her and all.

"So who are you and Josh?" Maddy or any of the other Shannon's asked her whenever they saw her because he not only partly owned the bar and brought in crowds with his music, but also was dating her and moved in with her about a year and a half ago.

"Great, I mean, he seems pretty happy where we are now." Skye was every supportive of her best male friend/love of her life, but sometimes she felt like she had been dating for too long, she wanted to get married like Maddy and Mark or hell her mother was.

"Oh, well I was wondering, would you come to Boylans with me tonight, I'm not drinking, just to relax a little, talk."

"Alright, that would be great, and I would be there anyways, Josh is playing tonight."

"Okay see you then."

.

.

.

Skye was dressed in shorts and a white tank top, going to Maddy home to steal the girl away and go to the bar.

They found a booth and relaxed into it as Josh began his set, the music washing over them. It wasn;t until the third song that he did something unusual. He always played songs he wrote, but this time he was playing an old song for 2011, called Marry You by Bruno Mars.

It started off sweet and excited.

"It's a beautiful night,

we're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey Baby I think I wanna marry you."

She watched him sing, his eyes on her.

"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

She giggled when he said dancing juice, reminding her of their misadventures outside the gates.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no.

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

If you're ready like I'm ready."

She stopped listening to the lyrics as he walked down the stage, microphone in hand and still singing as he approached her.

He got close and pulled her form the both, twirling her around and stopping her in the middle of the dance floor.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

or is it this dancing juice?"

He started to get on one knee.

"Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

With that the song ended, but entire bar was still as Josh Shannon pulled a ring form his pocket and offered it up to her hand covering her mouth as tears welled into her eyes. "Skye Tate will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She pulled him up quickly before crashing her lips onto his, having to tip toe to reach him as he expertly slipped the ring on her without even looking. "You Mister Shannon, are in trouble."

"What?"

"Why didn't you propose sooner?"

"I was afraid you would reject me."

"Never."

"So we're good."

"You still have to face down the Commander, he became my second father after my own died." She smiled lovingly at him as his face twisted before he took a breath and puffed out his chest.

"I can take him."

"Oh really?" Commander Nathaniel Taylor stood behind the happy couple with his second in command, who were strictly not dating (but couldn't fool Jim Shannon who has walked in on them more than once) "Well, come now, are you marrying Skye or not?"

"Yes I am." He said with confidence as Taylor grinned wickedly.

"And I get to walk Skye down the aisle?"

"Would you?" Skye asked with excitement as everyone returned to their own business.

"Course, now go home and tell your Mother." He commanded before the two left the bar and ran down the street.

"Wait Skye." Josh stopped her half way to her parents home, "We're getting married."

"Yes." She felt a sudden fear of him getting cold feet and taking it all back.

He grabbed her and spun her around. "WE'RE GETTIN' MARRIED!" He stopped and adjusted their position till she was being carried in his arms bridal style as he walked to their home.

"Josh," She laughed, "We need to tell my mom."

"Tonight?"

"Yes." Wiggling, she got her feet to the ground and took his hand. "Then home and celebrating."

"Let's make it quick, I want you all alone tonight." She blushed fiercely at his words, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Well hurry bar man." He threw (actually gently set) her over his shoulder and took long strides to her home.

"Put me down." She tried to sound angry but was giggling, the whole world felt right tonight.

"You said hurry." He smirked then yelped when she pinched one of his lower cheeks. "I'm hurrying woman." He paced increased and soon they were at the Wallace home where he set her down.

"Ready Mister Shannon?" She smiled wide.

"Ready future Missus Shannon?" She couldn't help but love that name.

Soon it would be Josh and Skye Shannon.

**This was something I had done a while ago and found. Oh the wonders of journals when school is too boring to focus. **


End file.
